Crossing the line
by HuckleberryFic
Summary: Leah challenges Jacob to act like an Alpha. Timeline: Breaking Dawn.  Written for the Twi Kink Meme on Live Journal.


**This was written to answer a prompt for an "exploration of the sexuality in the pack dynamic," for the Twi Kink Meme on Live Journal.**_

* * *

_

_You are to stay away from the house, unless they are in danger._

Jacob's alpha voice infused his thoughts with power that made Leah shiver as she ran. He didn't like using his authority on her, but she had crossed a line. No matter what Leah thought about his relationship with Bella, she had no right to go to the Cullen's place.

_Of course, it was silly to think that you could handle the truth. She sure as hell couldn't!_

Leah shot back as she picked up speed, and made him push the limits of his endurance to keep up with her pace.

_If you have a problem you are to come to me. Not to her!_

There was a pleading tone to his thoughts, that he hadn't intended to come through. She hadn't just made Bella upset, she embarrassed him. He'd tried to hide his pain, but in this form he couldn't hide anything.

_You know what the problem is, Jacob, but you're just not ready to deal with it. I don't know if you'll ever be ready._

Leah cleared the ravine in one leap and skidded to stop on the other side. Jacob came to an abrupt halt, mud and moss curling beneath his paws. Her thoughts confused him. He thought that this was about his relationship with Bella, but now he wasn't sure. As he watched Leah turn to look back at him, he got the feeling that they was something else bugging her. The two wolves stared at each other across the chasm, in a silent battle of wills. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, trying to ease the tension between his shoulders. Her back lifted, as the skin beneath her fur twitched and danced. He could taste the sharp and acidic scent of her agitation.

_What's wrong?_

He questioned with his mind, but only received her thoughts in abstract flares of anger. He backed up a few steps and easy jumped to the other side, landing beside her. His growl was low and warning, and she finally answered his question.

_You're an ungrateful ass?_

Leah's thought prickled his mind as she turned away from him, her tail flicking back and forth. She began to walk away. He moved quickly, putting his body in front of her, blocking her path.

_Stop!_

His command was clear, but she just shifted to the side to walk around him.

_How about you tell me what's got you all worked up?_

Jacob moved to block her again and tried to get an answer from her. Leah's dark eyes fixed on him, a clear challenge burning in them as she butted her nose up against his muzzle. Rage surged through him as turned his head to glare at her.

_Leah!_

Jacob fought the urge to snap at her. She was pushing his buttons, which meant he was close to figuring out what was getting to her. If he could only contain his own instincts to physically force her to comply with his orders. When he was in this shape, he struggled to suppress the urge to attack.

During his recent solitary months spent in wolf form, his instincts had been his only salvation. He had lost himself in them to escape his pain. Now, they were so strong, stronger than ever before. They spurned him to answer her blatant challenge, to put her in her place...below him.

While his instinct was to force her submission, he couldn't bring himself to do it, not to Leah. That wasn't the kind of leader that he wanted to be. He depended on her support and trust, more than he realized. This conflict was wrong, unnatural. It grated on every part of him, and he wanted to change it, defuse it.

They began to circle one another, exchanging growls while moving in an ever-tightening spiral, paws digging into the damp forest floor. Leah seemed to be looking for any possible weakness and Jacob was looking for a way to defuse her aggression. He knew it was not her intention to challenge him as her alpha. She was frustrated by having to play nice with her mortal enemies, and she was hurt. He could see that now.

The months since she'd started phasing had been taking an emotional toll. At times he could see that she took solace in her newfound speed, and the physicality of running. There was a mental and emotional toll to what they are, and in many ways Leah had paid the highest price. Yet, she'd come to his defense, even when he wasn't strong enough to do it for himself. Guilt twisted inside his chest, distracting him for a split second.

Jacob moved in, watching closely as Leah's body coiled with tension, the muscles in her legs contracting with each step. Her patience exhausted, her thoughts degraded into hazy images of thrashing bodies making violent sounds. She leapt at him, teeth bared. He saw her move, and pulled back just before her teeth closed around the air where his face had been a second earlier.

Leah's blatant aggression, severed the last of Jacob's hold on his control. He twisted away from her lunging attack, and sank his teeth into her shoulder. She met him with equal ferocity, biting hard on his front leg, attempting to put him off balance and make him release her. Jacob ignored the flaming pain from her bite, and used his greater weight as leverage to force her to the ground beneath him. The force of the landing caused the air to rush from her lungs as she released his leg and tried to catch her breath.

Jacob's size allowed his body to cover hers completely, and he rested his weight on her just enough to keep her from twisting around to attack him again. The adrenaline which had been coursing through his veins during the fight began to dissipate and his sensory awareness started to return. His muzzle was pressed against her shoulder, her scent filling his lungs with every inhalation. He tasted her soft fur still clenched in his teeth and immediately released it, not wanting to hurt her, but kept his body crouched above her.

He could feel her chest expanding under him, the scent of her panting breath hot against his nose, his head now hanging low against hers. She smelled like trees, wind and...lust.

Pinned on her stomach on a bed of fallen pine needles beneath Jacob's body, Leah began to settle. Something about the intimacy of this position calmed the storm of pain and hurt within her mind. In that tiny space beneath the one who was her leader and protector, she surrendered to the comfort of his warmth and his weight and gave herself over to the instincts born of her current form.

He felt her relax, each muscle giving in, as his own body began to react to her proximity - tensing in a different manner. He knew that soon enough his hardness would be apparent to her, and he was certain it would rekindle her ire. Once he was sure that she wasn't going to attack him again, he moved to back away and allow her to rise.

The movement allowed a tiny breeze of air to drift up between their bodies, carrying the heady scent of her arousal to his nose. She turned to nuzzle her face into his neck, intensifying the change in the moment between them. Jacob froze; the combination of her scent with the feel of her nose rubbing along his jaw deeply affected him.

Jacob fought the urge to press himself against her body. He tried to remember that this was his friend, his partner, one who showed him loyalty despite her apparent disdain for his choices in love. As he focused on her he thought of her beauty and grace, even when she was fiercely angry. He remembered the all too infrequent times that he had heard her laugh, and the way her mind sang when she gave herself over to the speed of her shape.

Leah moved beneath him, her scent now thick in the air around him, as her back pressed up against his chest. He felt the impact like the deep resounding thump of a bass drum shaking every part of his body and confounding his mind. Leah made a soft huffing sound, and her teeth gently nipped at his ear. Jacob had to close his eyes, as he considered the repercussions of giving in to what his body was quickly demanding. His thoughts were a blur, weighing the consequences of being this intimate with Leah, and wondering how much instinct alone was steering their desires in this moment.

A flurry of shocking images assaulted his mind. Their bodies intwined, his mouth wrapped around her thick fur-covered neck as he entered her in a fevered frenzy of violent coupling. Their bodies in human form, in the same position, slamming together in the same manner. It was powerful, and made him shudder over her, and Leah's mind responded, building on the images adding sounds and words to the movements.

_Stop, Leah, please._

He tried to put a tone of authority in his silent command, but it didn't work.

_I'm not the one on top._

Her thoughts had a flirtatious tone as a growl rippled through her body, and he felt himself harden even more in response.

_I can't do this._

He didn't want to take advantage of his position as her alpha, and he wasn't ready to let her know just how new all of this was to him.

_Yes, you can._

Leah snarled, and snapped her teeth next to his muzzle. Jacob reacted without thinking, seizing the loose skin at the back of her neck in his teeth as his lower body shifted. Heat, moisture and smooth grip of her sex slid just over the tip of him. Blinding pleasure exploded through his body.

_NO!_

Jacob threw himself backward, shifting midair to collapse naked and panting in human form. He watched as her hulking form melted into the smooth, caramel skinned body of Leah Clearwater. She lifted her head, and looked at him over her shoulder.

"This is the whole problem," she sighed, rolling on to her back to expose her nude body to him, and he turned away.

"What?" He spat, standing up on shaky legs and turning to leave. "Just because I won't help you fulfill your kinky sex fantasy!"

"Those weren't my fantasies, Jacob," Leah laughed, as he turned back around to see her standing up, but it was her words that made him pause.

"Leah," his whispered, as she walked toward him, her long, toned legs clearing the distance between them in seconds.

"You want it, as much as I do," she spoke in a low throaty voice, as she dragged her hand down the front of his chest and over his stomach. "So the question is...why are you so afraid to take it?"

He grabbed her wrist in a tight grip and pulled her into his body.

"I'm not, afraid," he growled.

Leah smiled, sliding her fingers along his cheek and into his hair. He hissed as she fisted her hand in his hair and yanked his head down.

"Prove it!" Her lips brushed his as she spoke and he finally relented, crushing her mouth in a savage kiss.

Leah's tongue didn't ask for permission, but rather slammed into his mouth. Jacob met her with equal force, losing himself in the feel of her lips, the seductive movements of her tongue and vicious edge of her teeth. Her breasts brushed up against him, the contrast of her soft skin and her hard nipples made him gasp for breath. Everywhere their bodies touched there was fire.  
This should have been his first kiss, passionate, unrelenting, and not just given freely, but demanded.

The thought had come, unbidden, worming doubt back into his mind. He had thought that Bella wanted him too, he had been sure of it. If he was wrong then, how could he be so sure he wasn't wrong now. He slowed his movements, and pulled away.

"We shouldn't," He placed his hands on her shoulders, but couldn't meet her eyes.

It was the right thing to do, it had to be.

"I don't know why I even bothered," Leah shook her head in disappointment laced with disgust and started to turn away. "You're just not ready."

Her words cut right through him.

"Leah, don't!" He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her back flush against him.

He held her, trying to keep her from leaving, but part of him reveled in the heat that came with the feel of her smooth skin against him.

"Jacob," she said his name in a long trembling sigh that vibrated through him, and summoned a low growl from his throat. "Why don't you take what you want?"

It was such a simple question, and yet it wasn't. He knew that in this moment everything would change. If they did this, everything between them would be...different. How could it not? If this was going to happen, then it had to be right. He had to _know_ for sure this time. No confusion.

"Do you really want this?" his voice was barely a whisper.

She stilled for a second and then took a deep breath.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't." She leaned back into him, and rubbed her cheek against his face.

What had started as chance for mutual physical release was now the possibility for something more. She wanted him - whether as alpha or friend, didn't matter. She had chosen him. He moved his hands to her shoulders, holding her to him, but hesitated to proceed. When they'd been so close a moment ago, he'd been blissfully unconcerned about what to do with his hands, but now it was unsure about everything. It was like all of the confidence that he had felt in his wolf form was gone. This human form seemed cumbersome. His hands slid from her and hung uselessly at his sides.

"I'm a...I mean, I've never..." He voice sounds strange, as if for the first time it is reflecting the young boy that was still inside the body of a twenty six year old man.

"Do you trust me?" Her voice was soft, but reassuring.

He trusted her with his life, could he trust her enough to let her lead him through this?

"Of course," he sighed into her hair.

"Then relax." Leah grabbed his hand where it hung by his side, clenched in a fist, and rubbed her thumb along his knuckles until his fingers opened.

Their fingers thread together, and she brought them, intertwined, to her body. She guided his touch to the swell of her hip, across the plane of her stomach, and up to the curve of her breast. He carefully grazed her nipples with his thumbs and she gasped against his cheek.

"Is this okay?" He whispered, lightly pinching her, and she nodded her head.

She reached behind her to grab ahold of him, stroking his length. She was not gentle. He hissed against her neck, and sank his teeth into the smooth skin of her shoulder. He slid his hand down between her legs, and felt her slick wetness. His touches were tentative as he slid his fingers over her sore clit, mirroring her long strokes and eliciting her groan.

"I'll show you teasing," she growled, standing on her tiptoes to arched her back, and pressing her ass into him.

He barely had time to grab her hips to keep her from falling as she slid his cock between her slick wet lips, and his head grazed her clit. The memory of how good it felt to be inside her was fresh in his mind and threatened to overpower his control.

"Shit," he hissed through his teeth, as the slick glide of flesh against flesh threatened to stop his heart.

"Do you like how I feel?" She was breathless, moving herself over him, and stopping to allow him to feel her entrance before moving again.

"Yes," he stuttered, and closed his eyes against the pleasure.

"Then take me!" She bent at the waist, adjusting the angle, and he was at her entrance.

All he needed to do was push forward, and he would be inside her again, but he had other plans.

"Jake!" Leah's startled yelp made him chuckle as he pushed them down to the forest floor and they landed in a heap.

She tried to twist around to slap at him, but Jacob's weight was heavy on her back, and her protests died as he pressed his lower body against her. Jacob felt more in control with the earth beneath his hands and knees. Now he could concentrate on the woman who was setting him free. He took a deep breath to steady himself, and prepared to enter her. She didn't give him a chance, her patience too exhausted to hold back any longer. She bucked her hips underneath him and he slid inside her tight heat. The position took them both back to the moment that Jacob had pulled away from, but this time, there was no pulling away.

Jacob felt his body start to shake and he gripped Leah's hips tightly, trying to hold her still while he teetered on the edge of phasing. The feeling of being inside her was almost too intense. She was all around him, hot and wet. He could feel her pulse as she gripped him, so fucking tight. There was an unbelievable pull between them, demanding that he consume her.

"Jacob," Leah sighed, her body tightened around him and his whole body shook.

She curved her arm back to thread her fingers through his hair and pulled his face back into the curve of her neck, where he bit and sucked on the soft skin just below her ear. He followed her lead, sliding his fingers through her hair to move it out of the way in order to allow better access for his mouth on her neck.

"Yes?" He answered against her skin.

"Take what you want!" She bucked against him hard at that same moment, the intense pleasure at her movement shocked him.

He tightened his hand into a fist in her hair, and pulled her head back as he raised himself up on his knees. A deep moan erupted from her chest and he felt her clamp down around him. Her response spurred him on, and he thrust harder. She let out a choking gasp and he stopped.

"Are you okay?" He asked, leaning over her body, and loosening his grip in her hair.

"Don't stop," she groaned, grabbing his hand to hold it in place as she pushed back against him.

He started to move against her in the same insistent rhythm, each thrust eliciting a louder, more seductive sound from her. He slid his hand around her hip to circle her clit as he tried to balance his desire to take care of her with his ever increasing need for release. Leah bucked and called his name as her body clung to him.

"I can't stop..." He grunted as his release shook his entire body, and they collapsed on their sides to the cool grass.

They laid there connected, and content, until she pulled away.

"Leah," he said her name in a whisper as she looked over her shoulder appraisingly and smiled.

"Alpha," she said it like a final judgment, and for the first time, he felt like it fit.

**The end**


End file.
